deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Green Berets vs. Crimson Guard
I haven't put a battle up in a while but I had some good feedback about one a fiction vs. non-fiction (this one). I've been concidering several other battles but are mostly concentrating on my studies at this time. Anyway, here we have a more based 'What If' engagement, if G.I. Joe's universe met ours, Cobra would pose a serious threat the US goverment with it's terrorism acts, and if the Joe's were not there, who would the task be handed too? Green Berets: America's special operations force, trained to fight the deadliest battles with both mind and weapon. Crimson Guard: The evil terrorist organization Cobra's elite unit, trained to deliver deadly blows in small groups. WHO, IS, DEADLIST!? Introduction Well as I stated at the start, here we have a non-fiction and fiction special forces match up. The Green Berets, America elite special operations force. The Green Berets were carved from the chaos and fighting of Vietnam to become a lethal and deadly fighting force whom are tasked with being the spearhead for the US Army in open scale combat and counter-insurgency operations. The Green Berets are mainly tasked with leading the way with their special forces training in full scale combat and training smaller forces to strike back, however they are often tasked with counter-terrorist operations when on the scene. The Green Berets were a suitable pick for their form of training and weaponary to pit a lethal special forces unit that would be the first to lead operations against Cobra should Cobra have been a real threat. The Crimson Guard, Cobra's lethal special forces unit. The Crimson Guard should have no thought taken on the level of danger they have, they are many several steps up from the average Cobra Trooper whom posses the same training as a US Army Soldier and the Crimson Guard are very dedicated to fighting any foe whom Cobra deem necessary to kill with great ease. The Crimson Guard's tasked with a variety of missions whether it be infiltrating and attempting to destablise goverments or launch large scale attacks in small groups with severe danger, the Crimson Guard would need to step up and stand with determination against the Green Berets counter-terrorisim unit. These two units have nether encounted each other but would willing engage eachother in combat to fight for their purposes and the battle will personally be very close. Weapons 7th-special-forces-group.jpg|The Green Berets. M9-pistolet.jpg|The Baretta M9. cqbr.jpg|The Mk 19 Mod 0. 185px-400px-ColtM4A1.jpg|The M4A1. M24.jpg|The M24 Rifle. crimsonguardteam_1257050413.jpg|The Crimson Guard. Czeska-Skorpion.jpg|The Škorpion vz. 61 E. Uzi2.jpg|The Uzi Submachine Gun. ak74m_91.jpg|The AK-74M. 348710 akdragunov002.jpg|The Dragunov SVD. Comparisons and Edges Baretta M9 vs. Škorpion vz. 61 E: Well they're are some crucial factors here like the fact the Skorpion is fully-automatic, however, to counter this, the M9 brings a 16 round magazine compared to the Škorpion's 10. The M9 is slightly lighter than the Škorpion, weighing in at 952g compared to the Škorpion's 1.28g and shoots a muzzle velocity of 381m/s compared to the Škorpion's 320m/s which effectivley finishes the kill. Edge: Green Berets Mk 18 Mod 0 vs. Uzi Submachine Gun The Uzi kicks off with a advantage of length, being shorter at 47cm compared to the Mk 18's 66cm, however the Mk 18 comes back with a crushing muzzle velocity of 800m/s compared to the Uzi's 400m/s, an effective range of 300m compared to the Uzi's 200m and a feature that finishes the kill, the Mk 18 shoots with a rotating bolt which is much healthier for the gun and reduces to chance of jamming compared to the Uzi's open bolt which damages the interior of the gun over the time and makes the chances of jamming alot higher. Edge: Green Berets M4A1 vs. AK-74M The M4A1 launches with a rate of fire of 700r/m at a minimum which beats the AK-74M's 650r/m, however the AK shoots back with a muzzle velocity of 900m/s compared to the M4's 844m/s and continues with an effective range of 625m compared to the AK's 600m, however the M4 evens it out with a compact size of 800mm compared to the AK's 943mm. Overall, due to the balance between the rifles, I can't make a decision. Edge: Even M24 Rifle vs. Dragunov SVD Rifle The Dragunov takes the lead with the significant fact it's semi-automatic and has a same sized magazine as the M24, it's lighter weight of 4.68kg compared to the M24's 7.3kg and muzzle velocity of 830m/s compared to the M24's 790m/s which wins for the SVD as the two rifles are even in every other factor. Edge: Crimson Guard My Edge: This is very hard, both teams bring some siginificant factors which give them an edge over the other, the Crimson Guard are very dedicated soldiers which are very determined to slay any foe whom stands against Cobra and the Crimson Guard are abit more about defensive and offensive strikes. The Green Berets may not be as determined but are slightly better trained and are trained to use mind as the primary weapon and engage in larger scale combats but overall I have to give this to the Crimson Guard, they are abit more about strikes rather than large scale assaults and that will give them the slight edge. My Edge: Crimson Guard Notes *It will be a 6 vs. 6. *It will take place in a small desert moutain hideout. *Apologies for any mistakes. Category:Blog posts